


Obligatory Confession

by AcesOfSpade, TorontoBeagleLeafs



Series: Confessions of an Avengers Soul [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Natasha bet on Love Lives, Coming Out, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory ‘the Avengers confess their feelings’ series, in three easy parts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Confession

**Author's Note:**

> MultiplyingIcicles wrote everything that had to do with Steve, Vision, and Wanda. I got Bucky, Thor, Tony, Clint, and Natasha. Hope you peeps enjoy! :)

Steve was pacing back and forth in the common area, arms crossed over his chest. He was waiting for Bucky to come up from the training room so he could talk to him.

As if on cue, the elevator dinged open, revealing Bucky standing there, laughing to something that Thor had said to him. They both then walked out, acknowledging Steve with curt nods. Thor went his own way, heading towards his bedroom. Bucky, on the other hand, stayed behind because he noticed a concerned look on Steve’s face.

“Everything alright, Stevie?” Bucky asked, sitting down on one of the couches.

Steve looked over to Bucky. “Buck, could we, uh, talk? Somewhere… private?” he asked, voice strained. He was probably coming off as something Bucky should be worried about, but Steve paid no mind. He needed to get this out before it consumed him.

“If that makes you more comfortable, sure.” Bucky stood, waiting for Steve to lead the way to wherever it was that he wanted to take them. He was also letting concern thrum in his veins. The last time Steve acted this jittery, he had told Bucky that he had gotten pneumonia for what felt like the millionth time.

Steve led Bucky to a little-used corner of the facility, hoping to not be disturbed. “I have something I need to tell you. Please don’t overreact, okay?”

Bucky stood there, growing increasingly more nervous with each second that passed. He bit his lip before responding. “You didn’t manage to catch pneumonia, did you?” He paused. “If you did, I’ll kick your ass.”

Steve shook his head. “No, no. Not pneumonia.” he said, trying to stall. “I’m completely healthy. Can’t get sick.”

“Steve, this you we’re talking about. You would manage to find a way.”

Steve gave a weak chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. “I-I know we’re from the 40s, and things were different back then, but the stigma is still around.” he babbled.

Bucky reached out his arms, placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders. He also gave him a little shake. “Out with it already. You’re seriously scaring me.” Bucky relaxed his arms, crossing them back across his chest.

Steve took a  deep breath. “BuckyI’mqueer.” he said in one solitary breath, looking at the ground as he elaborated. “I think they use the term ‘bisexual’ in this era. I don’t know the stigma, but it can’t be good.”

Bucky just burst out laughing. He wiped away tears that had formed in his eyes. “Jesus, Stevie. I thought you had gotten some doll pregnant without being married to her.” When Bucky calmed down, he continued speaking. “I actually don’t care who you love. It would be weird of me to hate you for liking men as well as women, seeing as I slept with half of the Howling Commandos.”

Steve felt a seed of jealousy settle in his stomach at his words. _He’d slept with half the Commandos? How had Steve not noticed?_

“There’s, uh, something else.” Steve muttered, refusing to look Bucky in the eye.

Instead of allowing him to speak anymore, Bucky grabbed Steve’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. Steve gasped, mouth falling open a little. Bucky took that opportunity to add a little tongue action. When the two pulled apart, Bucky had to brush some of his hair out of his face. When he was done, he looked Steve right in the eyes and said, “I love you too, Stevie. Always have. Always will.”

Steve blinked a few times, unable to process anything for a good few moments. Bucky… his Bucky, his James Barnes, loved him? Steve thought he was doomed to almost a century of unrequited pining, but no, Bucky loved him. He was actually quite content, content enough to cup Bucky’s cheek in his rather soft hand and pull him in for a sweeter, softer kiss.

This time, when they pulled apart, Bucky was smiling like a fool. He ruffled Steve’s hair. He also pulled him in for a soft hug. He placed a soft kiss to the top of Steve’s head. He then mumbled into the hair. “How could I not love you?”

Steve barely heard Bucky’s muttered comment, but he did hear it. A small, content smile spread across his face, brightening up his once-worried expression. He hugged Bucky tightly, but not too tightly, and kissed his cheek.

Of course, FRIDAY had to choose that moment, that sweet, tender moment to announce that Tony had called a meeting in the training room.

Steve grumbled and muttered a thank you to FRIDAY. He took Bucky’s hand in his own, the metal one, and laced their fingers together to walk down to the training room.

Up in the rafters, Clint smiled to himself as he slid down, back onto the ground. As he walked to the meeting room, he hummed to himself, feeling happy that Natasha now owed him a serious chunk of change.

Steve swung their hands between them thoughtlessly, humming a tune his mother would whistle while she worked in the house. Sarah Rogers had been a saint in disguise for putting up with an illness-prone son, along with his fit-as-a-fiddle, overprotective best friend for so many years. Steve liked to remind himself of her sometimes, usually when he was happy or content.

They both then felt a set of hands on their shoulders. They jumped three feet in the air, turning around to see Clint standing behind them, grinning like a mad man. “Thanks boys. Nat now owes me $300.” He patted their backs as he walked into the room ahead of them.

They both blushed, as they walked into the room, still holding hands. Inside, everyone just stopped, staring at them. After a moment of awkward silence, Natasha cursed under her breath. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out three bills, shoving them into Clint’s awaiting hands.

“мудак.” Natasha muttered in Russian as she did so, causing Clint to laugh. He didn’t know much Russian, but he definitely knew when he was being called an asshole in any language. Even ASL and morse code.

Tony smiled to himself, he then expressed his happiness for the both of them. Thor just stared for a minute, as if he wasn’t quite sure what to say. When he did speak, he also voiced that he was happy for them.

Wanda approached the two and smiled. “Congratulations.” she said, accent heavy. She was happy for them, really. Their new relationship spurred something within her, something to save for another day. She didn’t want to take away from their moment.

Vision gave a genuine smile. While he was still learning the ropes of humanity, he knew relationships were sacred, in most cases. They were something to be treasured, to be cherished. He yearned to know what it felt like to love somebody. He knew he has strange feelings for a teammate, but he did not know what to classify them as.

 **  
** As the meeting commenced, Steve and Bucky sat down beside each other, holding onto each others hands under the table. Without even having to say it, they just knew that they’d be together for a very long time.


End file.
